Beyblade A new champion
by Kairauchiha
Summary: This is a story about Kai's twin sister who has returned after several years. TalaXKaren Lemon in later chapters. Sorry I am bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **I do not own beyblade and their characters. The extra names I have taken from AznVKai. Sorry for taking your names and thank you. I have written this story being inspired by R-infinition written by AznVKai.

**Beyblade- A New Champion**

Episode1: A new beginning

===At Tyson's Dojo===

"Hey guys, I got a letter from Mr. Dickension," said Kenny.

"What is written in it?" asked Hillary.

"It says that-

To The R-Infinition

I inform you that the next world championship is coming soon. We have organized a new rule that instead of 3 rounds, there will be 5 rounds and one more thing that there will be a member-changing rule. That means in the middle of the tournament every team will have to change one of their team member with the opponent team. The team members and to which team they will exchange will be told by the BBA.

From Mr. Dickension

"Cool," exclaimed Tyson.

"But Tyson we don't have enough team members," said Kenny.

"Hey guys, there is one more letter inside it," said Hillary.

Names In Tyson's Letter

Kai Hiwatari (Captain)

Tyson Granger

Daichi Sumeragi

Kaira Hiwatari

Desira Rita (Exchange Player)

Member exchanged from The Demolishers – Karen Hiwatari.

"Now who is this Karen Hiwatari," asked Tyson.

"Kai never told us about her," said Kenny.

"One more anti social team member," sighed Tyson.

"By the way where is the other team members," asked Hillary.

"They will come soon. By the way when will the championship start," asked Tyson.

"After two months," answered Kenny.

"WHAT! I have to wait till the vacation!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Remembering of vacation, our school reopens tomorrow," reminded Hillary.

"Oh no! I hate to go to school," cried Tyson as everyone laughed.

===In New York===

"Mom, we have got a letter from Mr. Dickension," said Max.

"What is written in it?" asked Judy.

Names In Max's Letter

Clarke Yinizer (Captain)

Max Tate

Rick Anderson

Emily York

Elise Rose (Exchange Player)

Member exchanged from Balance Uniters – Rina Hannah.

"This time the championship will be more challenging," said Judy.

"Yeah right, mom," agreed Max.

===In China==

Names In Ray's Letter

Ray Kon (Captain)

Lee Wong

Mariah Wong

Gary

Rina Hannah (Exchange Player)

Member exchanged from Aquatic Blasters – Elise Rose

"So, Lee I think we should start practicing," said Ray.

"This time we will defeat Tyson and his dragoon," said Lee.

"But it will not be so easy," said Ray.

===In Japan===

Names in Tala's letter

Tala Ivanov (Captain)

Bryan Kuznetsov

Renee Skye

Bridget Star

Karen Hiwatari (Exchange Player)

Member exchanged from R-Infinition – Desirous Rita

"I am fed up. Why girls have to enter our team. Like this we'll never get the championship Trophy," complained Bryan.

"Be patient," said Tala.

"And who is this Karen Hiwatari. Any annoying relative of Kai Hiwatari," asked Bryan.

"His twin sister," answered Tala.

"What!" exclaimed Bryan.

"Kai's twin sister. So, she is back," sighed Tala.

"What do you mean by that she is back?" asked Bryan.

"You don't have to care," said Tala.

===At Hiwatari's Place===

"So, Kai are you ready to face the championship," asked his sister.

"Why are you asking this Kaira?" asked Kai.

"Karen is returning."

"So, what happened?"

"Don't you remember? She was the strongest blader in the team."

"When?"

"The time when our grandfather dragged us to the abbey in Moscow."

"I remember. One day she was missing from the abbey. From that day no one has seen or heard about her."

"I wonder where she lived for so many years."

"I think we should be ready for the challenge."

"This time the championship will be really hard."

===Next Day At School===

"Hey Tyson. You're late again," shouted Hillary.

"Leave it, Hillary," said Tyson.

"I cannot for I am the class captain," said Hillary.

"O.K. Just cool down," said Kenny.

"Hey Kai, did you hear about the world beyblade championship?" asked Tyson.

"Ye.."

"Tyson you cannot escape by changing the matter," shouted Hillary.

"I am not changing the matter. I am just asking," said Tyson.

"O.K. class settle down," said Miss Keene.

"Yes Miss Keene," said everyone.

"O.K. Class we have a new student with us," announced the teacher.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode2: Return Of Karen Hiwatari**

"Oh no! Again a new student," said Tyson as he closed his eyes.

"Tyson will you just keep quiet. Your new classmate is introducing herself," said Miss Keene.

"My name is Karen Hiwatari," said the new girl.

Tyson opened his eyes and saw the most hottest and sweetest girl he had ever seen in his life.

"So Tyson. She is our new opponent," said Kenny.

"Um..um.. I think so," said Tyson staring at his new classmate.

"Hey Tyson," said Hillary moving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Um.. What?" asked Tyson.

"Why were staring at the girl?" asked Kenny.

"Um..I am was not staring," answered Tyson looking outside.

-Kai's Pov-

"Hey Kai," Karen waved his hand at Kai.

I looked away from her then she came towards me and sat beside me.

"Hey Kai. Have you forgotten me," asked Karen.

"Hey Kai, do you know her?" asked Kenny.

"Kai is my twin brother," answered Karen.

"What!" exclaimed everyone.

"She was training with me in my grandfather's abbey. Then one day she disappeared from there. From that time no one had seen or heard about her," I explained.

"You are saying that I am ghost," joked Karen.

"Hi we forgot to introduce ourselves," said Kenny.

"I know you all. You 're Kenny. That brown haired girl is Hillary and that one with navy blue hair is the beyblade world champion for three consecutive years, Tyson," said Karen.

"Class we're starting a new chapter of William Shakespeare," said Ms. Keene.

===Later On===

-Karen's POV-

"This boy will never change," I thought as I looked at Kai, who was sleeping soundlessly.

It had been along time since I left him in the dark life. I wish he will forgive me. My want for freedom and power had forced me to do this. I was watching him for four years in the beyblade championship. Now I will have to face him.

"Tyson Granger!" shouted the teacher.

"What?" waked Tyson in astonishment.

Just them Kai woke up.

-Normal POV-

"Tyson, how many times I have told," said Ms. Keene.

"Including this one hundred seventy eight times," said Tyson.

"Tyson! Are you making fun of me," shouted Ms. Keene.

"No Miss," Tyson said in fear.

"You should learn from your friends," advised Ms. Keene.

"What I have done? Now this girl will surely hate me," Tyson thought.

"Kai, my little brother still cannot change your habit," said Karen.

"That's none of your business," yelled Kai.

"Don't be mean to her, Kai," said Tyson.

"So, he had not forgotten," thought Karen.

===At Tyson's Dojo===

"Kenny, have you any information about our new opponent," Tyson asked.

"No, Tyson. Nothing at all," answered Kenny in amazement.

-Kai's POV-

==Flash Back==

"Kai, are you coming?" asked Karen.

"But grandfather will scold us," I replied.

"That is why we are escaping from here."

"But grandfather."

"So you want to stay with your grandfather but I am leaving. So goodbye, my little brother."

"But Karen."

==End Of Flashback==

"Hey Kai," said Tyson.

"KAI!" he shouted.

"What! What happened!" exclaimed Kai.

"Are you again day dreaming?" asked Tyson.

"No..I am not," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey guys," a girl greeted them.

"Oh..hi Karen," said Tyson blushing.

"Hi Kai," she said as went towards Kai.

"Just Stay Out Of Me," shouted Kai.

"I am sorry," apologized Karen.

"For What," Kai shouted.

"For leaving you in the abbey."

"And you think that I will forgive you for leaving me there to stale."

"But it were you who didn't want to come."

"But I was only four years."

"I was also."

"So what."

"How many times I have to tell sorry."

"Come on, Kai just forgive her," said Tyson.

"That's none of your business," shouted Kai.

"O.K. Mr. Meany. Lets have a bet. I challenge you to a beybattle. If I win. You will forgive me and treat me like your sister. And if you win then I will never come in front of you. Deal?" asked Karen.

"Deal," answered Kai, taking out his blade and launcher.

"Kai, can I battle with her?" pleaded Tyson.

"No Tyson. She has challenged me not you," said Kai.

"Oh pleasssse," pleaded Tyson.

"I am going to battle both of you together," said Karen with glowing purple eyes.

"Are you crazy? They are the world champs," said Kenny in amazement.

"Just watch," said Karen as she took out her black blade and Kenny took out his laptop.

"3..2..1..Let It Rip," shouted the three bladders.

The white, blue and black blade landed on the ground and started spinning rapidly.

"Dragoon!"

"Dranzer!"

Karen smirked and called her bit beast.

"Black Dranzer!"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode3: Secret Of Black Dranzer**

"Impossible! But it was with Biovolt. And we destroyed it," exclaimed Ray.

"It is better to explain after I win the match," said Karen.

"Black Dranzer or Pink Dranzer. You are not going to win. Dragoon! Rapid Turbo Twister!"

A huge tornado was created by Dragoon which went with full force towards Black Dranzer. Black Dranzer stayed still in its place.

"Rapid replacement!" shouted Karen as soon dragoon reached in front of it.

In flash of light it disappeared and appeared behind Dranzer as Karen replaced herself behind of Kai in no time.

"Dranzer dodge it," shouted Kai as he dodged from the furious kick of Karen.

"Black Dranzer! Rapid replacement again," shouted Karen.

Black Dranzer was replaced in the air on the top of the red and blue blade and so was Karen.

"Hyper Darkness Tornado!" shouted Karen as she landed on the ground and her blade started spinning violently in the air.

"Dranzer! Rapid Fire Tornado!" shouted Kai.

"Rapid Turbo Twister!" shouted Tyson.

Three tornados of three different colors were formed. The red, blue and black tornados started revolving around each other. The cloud above them became dark and started to growl. Thunder struck the blades and soon strong winds started to blow.

"Dranzer attack!"

"Dragoon, you also."

The two blades rushed rapidly at the black blade.

"Black Dranzer! Rapid Replacement!" shouted Karen.

"This trick will not work," smirked Kai.

"Just wait and see," grinned Karen.

The black blade appeared behind the two champ's blades and she replaced herself behind them. As soon they turned around she and her blade replaced themselves in front of them and their blades. She gave a furious punch on Tyson's face and then she turned around gave an energetic kick on Kai's face. Her blade with a strong blow knocked their blades out. The two champs fell on the ground as their blades stopped spinning. Everyone was spell bounded by her strength.

"So Kai, I think I won the bet," said Karen as called back her blade.

"Um... I... think... so," said Kai with wide eyes.

"How did you do this?" asked Tyson still with his eyes wide open.

"Before that we want to know from where you got Black Dranzer," said Kenny.

Just then a girl with maroon hair and the other with blue hair entered the dojo.

"Hey guys," greeted the two of them.

"Hi, Kaira and Desira," everyone greeted back.

"Hi, Karen," said Kaira as she rushed towards her and hugged her.

"Hey sis. I need oxygen to breathe," said Karen gasping for air.

"So where were you and with him and how?" asked Kaira as she tangled up the question in excitement.

"Cool down I am going to explain everything," said Karen.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Max.

"So when I was 4…" Karen started.

==Flash back==

"This is Black Dranzer. The most powerful bit-beast," said a man with purple hair as he launched the blade.

The blade broke through the thick wall that was in front it. A girl standing in the corner of the room was fascinated by its power and a dark fire was burning in her eyes to get it.

-At 1:00 pm-

A chocolate color haired girl was holding a raven haired girl.

"Karen do fast. I can not hold you any more," said the chocolate color haired kid.

"I am trying, Kiara," said Karen.

"I know," answered Kiara.

"Got it. The most powerful bit-beast is mine!" said Karen as she got down from her best friend's shoulder.

"I also helped. Am I not getting anything?" asked Kiara Hyuuga.

"I did not forget you. Here is it," answered Karen.

"What type of bit-beast is it?" asked Kiara.

"It's Fire Dragoon as strong as Black Dranzer. Its element is fire," explained Karen.

"Cool! Or I should say Hot," joked Kiara.

"There is no time for joking. We should take my brother and escape out of here," said Karen.

"But what will they do if they sees that Black Dranzer and Fire Dragoon are not here?" asked Kiara.

"Don't worry I had put the duplicates. The difference is that their power is much less," said Karen.

==End Of Flash back==

"That means the Black Dranzer we have fought was not the real and you are saying the power was less?" asked Kenny.

"No, the power is much less," said Karen.

"Continue," said Hillary.

"So, Kai was not ready to come with me so I and my best friend continued without him…" continued Karen.

==Flash back==

"Karen, now what will we do?" asked Kiara.

"Now we have to find a house to live," answered Karen by grinning.

"But you don't have money. Who will let us to live in free," said Kiara getting a bit nervous.

"I have a perfect place for leaving in free," said Karen grinning.

"Where?" asked Kiara.

"Ah! You ask too much questions. Just follow me. O.K." said Karen.

"Um... I think so," said Kiara.

After walking for sometime.

"How much more we have to walk," complained Kiara.

"We have reached," said Karen as she stood before a black colored house.

"We have to live here?" asked Kiara.

"Yep," answered Karen.

"But it is said that ghosts live here," said Kiara as she was shivering.

"That's not true. They are all rumors," said Karen as she walked towards the gate.

"You think it will be alright," said Kiara as she followed Karen.

She opened the door and a cracking sound came.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Kiara.

"Just Shut Up!" said Karen in a low voice.

They walked inside and founded the switch board. The switched was on and showed a beautiful but messy room.

"Um we have to work a little bit," said Karen as she explored the house.

From that time they started to live there.

==End Of Flash back==

"So, where did you get the money? You were too small to work," asked Ray.

"You're right. For six years I used my father's money. And when I was ten…

==Flash Back==

"Karen, you are a good singer. Why don't you get a job," suggested Kiara.

"Um... You are right but not for singing anything else," said Karen as she put her guitar down.

"So, what are we waiting for? Lets start," said her friend excitedly.

"We have walked for two hours," said Karen gasping.

"I think we should give a try for singing," said Kiara.

"I think."

"Let's go then."

"But where."

"Just follow me. I am not going to take you to a haunted house like you had taken me."

"Um... all right."

-In Front of A Tall Building-

"We are there," shouted Kiara.

Karen gazed at the building.

"So, come on," said Kiara as she went inside and Karen followed without any hesitation.

They entered the manager's office.

"What you have come for?" asked the manager with a harsh voice.

"We have come to give audition," answered Kiara, confidently.

"What do you think, young girl. Being a singer is not so easy," said the manager with a smile.

"We are not here to play a joke. I really want a job and I want it now," shouted Karen as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Cool down. O.K. then come on," said the manager as he guided them to the audition room.

===Inside The Audition Room===

"You may start now," said the manager.

Karen picked up the guitar and started to sing:

Feel Your Heart Meguru kisetsu no naka kimi e no akogare ga  
Just My Love Sono omoi ga mienai chikara kureru kara  
Mayoi mo nayami mo sonna marude chissaku kanjiru donna toki demo

Ushiro sugata ga sukoshi Sukoshi ookiku mieta hi kinure hi no naka utsushidasa  
rete  
Mienai ashita sagashite tesaguri de asette kizutsuite shimau kedo

Mirai wa deguchi no nai meiro Nazo-toki pazuru no you ni  
Kiseki wa okinakutemo yume wa yuuki ni naru

Feel Your Heart Meguru kisetsu no naka kimi e no akogare ga  
Just My Love Sono omoi ga mienai chikara kureru kara  
Mayoi mo nayami mo sonna marude chissaku kanjiru donna toki demo

Feel Your Heart Sugiru toki no naka kimi e no akogare ga  
Just My Love Doko ni itemo mienai chikara ni naru kara  
Tsuraku kujikesou na hi mo sukoshi-zutsu iyasarete 'ku donna toki demo

Feel Your Heart Sorezore no omoi mo kore kara no mirai mo  
Just My Love Itsu demo soba ni

Feel Your Heart Meguru kisetsu no naka kimi e no akogare ga  
Just My Love Sono omoi ga mienai chikara kureru kara  
Mayoi mo nayami mo sonna marude chissaku kanjiru donna toki demo

Feel Your Heart Sugiru toki no naka kimi e no akogare ga  
Just My Love Doko ni itemo mienai chikara ni naru kara  
Tsuraku kujikesou na hi mo sukoshi-zutsu iyasarete 'ku donna toki demo

Feel Your Heart Meguru kisetsu no naka...  
Just My Love Sono omoi ga...  
Feel Your Heart

"So, good singer at this age," commented the manager.

"This means yes or no," asked Kiara.

"Of course, yes. Hello and welcome to the world of music and my name is Rio Tyra," said the manager as he shook his hand with Karen.

==End Of Flash back==

"I know you. You are Kaira Uchiha," shouted Hillary.

"Kaira Uchiha is my pet name. So that no one can recognize me," explained Karen.

"What about your friend?" asked Daichi.

"She is my lyric-writer," answered Karen.

"Hey Karen, are you single?" asked Tyson.

"Um... yes," answered Karen with a confused look.

"Tyson! None of your business!" shouted Hillary as she punched him on his head.

"I should better go. The Demolishers are waiting for a practice match," said Karen as she stood up to go.

"Goodbye!" said everyone except Kai as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode4: The New Demolishing Beyblader**

===In The Demolisher's Abbey, Japan===

"She's late. Why can't we start the training without her?" complained Bryan.

"Because she's our teammate," answered Tala.

Just then the bell rang. Bryan opened the door and saw a girl wearing black shirt, cargo pants, jacket, cap and fingerless gloves. She had raven colored hair up to her waist, purple eyes and was as tall as Tala.

"Come in Ms. Black," joked Bryan.

"Sorry, but I am not Ms. Black. I am Karen Hiwatari and you are Bryan Kuznetsov, right," said Karen as she entered.

"Um... Hi," said Karen as she looked at them.

"Hi, I am Tala Valkov, the leader," said Tala as he shaked his hand with her.

"Hello, Hi, I am Bridget Star. Nice to meet you. Would you like to beybattle with me!" said a girl with red hair.

"And you are..." said Karen as she looked at the girl with black hair.

"Reene Skye," answered the blader.

"What about a match?" asked Tala.

"Sure," answered Karen as she went up to the dish.

"3...2...1... Let It Rip!" shouted the two bladers.

The two blades clashed before they landed.

"Lets see haw much power do you have," said Karen as she smirked.

"Let's show her Wolborg," said Tala to his bit-beast.

"Black Dranzer!" shouted Karen as a black phoenix appeared.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Tala.

"Hyper Darkness Tornado!" commanded Karen.

"Wolborg, Ice Tornado!" Tala commanded too.

A dark and ice tornado was formed. The two tornados clashed and was a huge explosion. The smoke removed and the two blades were still spinning.

"Wolborg, double tornado!" shouted Tala.

"Rapid replacement!" ordered Karen.

Black Dranzer dodged the attack and was now behind Wolborg.

"Ready for my special attack. Haous of Darkness!" said Karen with an evil smile.

The surrounding turned black. Tala could only see the blades and Karen.

"Welcome to my world," said Karen.

"No one can stop me from winning," said Tala.

"Then you are wrong. The power of Black Dranzer is ten times more than it is in real world and yours ten times less."

"Less power or more power, I am going to win. Rapid Ice Tonado with full power."

"Black Dranzer, Turbo Darkness Hurricane."

The two blade striked with full power with a huge explosion. Soon the smoke and the darkness were removed. There was only one blade spinning and it was Black Dranzer.

"So the winner is Karen," declared Bryan.

Tala's blade laid near his feet. His eyes were wide open.

"I think I won the match," said Karen as her blade returned to her.

"That was great!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Yeah I think so," said Karen.

"I think we should continue the practice session," said Tala.

"And I will analyze your performances," said Karen as she opened her laptop.

After some time.

"Hey guys, can I update your beyblades?" asked Karen.

"Sure, no problem," said Bridget.

"O.K." said Tala.

"Take my also," said Bryan.

"I am not going to give my beyblade to any stupid girl," said Reene.

"Whom you are saying stupid?" asked Karen in frustration.

"Don't you have ears," said Reene.

"Mind your language," stormed out Karen.

Reene ran and tried to punch on her face. Just then Karen retaliated and smacked her across the face her arm, throwing her down onto the cold floor.

"Now I think you got your punishment," said Karen as she took out her hand in front of Reene.

"I don't need your help," shouted Reene as she headed towards her room.

"Pretty hot headed," said Karen with a smirk.

"You are really strong," said Bridget.

"I think so," said Karen with a smile.

"Will you go shopping with me as I want a dress for our prom party in our school?" asked Bridget excitedly.

"Um...O.K." replied Karen.

Bridget started to jump with joy.

"O.K. Cool down girl," said Karen.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Bridget with joy in her eye.

===In A Mall===

"Let's go there," said Bridget as she dragged Karen with her.

"Bridget, we are roaming here for two hours," said Karen with a sweat drop.

"But I want to buy the best dress," said Bridget.

"By the way with whom are you going," said Karen teasingly.

"…," replied Bridget.

"O.K. let me ask the question a different way. Do you have a crush on anybody?" asked Karen.

"Um...Yes," said Bridget hesitatingly.

"Who?"asked Karen excitedly.

"Um... Bryan," said Bridget with a sigh.

"Are you joking?" said Karen with a laugh.

Bridget blushed in twenty shades of red.

"No need to be embarrassed. I understand your feeling," said Karen with a smile.

"Aren't you going?" asked Bridget by changing the matter.

"No," said Karen.

"Why?" asked Bridget with a sad look.

"Because I have no partner," said Karen turning her head to the other side.

"Don't you have a crush on anybody?" asked Bridget.

"No," said Karen.

"What about Tala?" asked Bridget teasing.

"Shut up, Bridget. I don't know him also," said Karen, blushing.

"You will know him," said Bridget with a twinkle.

"How?" asked Karen as she raised her one eyebrow.

"Because you're sharing your room and bed with him," said Bridget.

"What!" shouted Karen.

"Now come on. Lets get a dress for you," said Bridget as she dragged her.

After some time.

"Do you like your dress?" asked Bridget as they walked on the streets.

"Yes, but it is a waste of money because I am not going," said Karen.

"Tala will ask you. I bet," said Bridget.

"You should ask Bryan, I think," advised Karen.

"I think I should not. And thanks for the company," said Bridget with a smile.

"No problem," giggled Karen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: A Sweet Spanish Night**

"Hi, guys," said Karen and Bridget as they entered the building.

"Where were you two? You were out for almost five hours," asked Tala.

"A little of shopping and gossiping," replied Karen.

"And where is our dinner?" asked Bridget.

"We are not getting our dinner," said Bryan.

"Why?" asked Bridget with a worried look.

"Because our captain forgot to order the dinner and now the restaurant is closed," replied Bryan with a death glare at the captain.

"Oh! It was not my fault. I had told you to order the dinner," said Tala.

"Don't blame me. It is your fault."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Now stop fighting like babies," shouted Karen.

"Now what will we do," said Bridget.

"Don't worry. I will make the dinner," said Karen.

"You can cook also," said Bridget.

"Now what will you do to me. Poison me to death," said Reene from the stairs with a harsh voice.

"Shut Up! You tried to punch me," said Karen.

"Now clam down," said Bridget and Karen walked towards the kitchen.

After some tome.

"Ready," said Karen as she walked out of the kitchen with many plates.

"Grrrrr," growled everyone's stomach.

"I think you all are very hungry," said Karen with a giggle.

After everyone had eaten their dinner.

"Yum... It was tasty," praised Bridget.

"When you have to leave without your parents, then you have to learn to cook," said Karen.

"It's twelve o' clock. I think we should go to sleep," said Bridget.

Everyone went to their rooms except Karen and Bridget.

"Hey Bridget, Can I sleep in your room?" pleaded Karen.

"No, you have to sleep with Tala," said Bridget as she pushed Karen into Tala's room.

"But," said Karen as Bridget closed the door.

Karen closed her eyes and turned around. She sighed and opened her eyes. Damn it. She saw Tala only in his boxers.

"Um... sorry," aplolized Karen blushing as she turned around quickly.

After Tala had finished changing off, she turned around.

"Sorry... I am very very sorry," Karen again apologized.

"It's O.K. After all it is my fault. I should have changed in the bathroom," said Tala, blushing madly.

Karen giggled.

"What's so funny," asked Tala, returning back to himself.

"Nothing. We should sleep now," said Karen still giggling.

"You are a real joker," said Tala.

"I know. Anyways I will sleep on the right side and you on the left side of the bed. And we will keep 8 inches gap between," explained Karen.

"Um... O.K," said Tala with a confused look.

===At Midnight ===

Tala felt a hot breathe near his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Karen's head between his head and shoulder.

"She made the rules and now she is only breaking," thought Tala.

Tala looked at Karen's face.

"She looks cute. Ahh! What I am seeing. Maybe I have gone mad because of less sleep," thought Tala the he went back to sleep,

===At 3 o' clock===

"Oh no! How I have forgotten about my Spanish exam," said Karen as she hold a cup in one hand and in the other hand a Spanish book.

"What happened," said Tala as he woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing," said Karen.

"What is the time?"

"Almost 3 o' clock."

"What you are doing at this time?"

"Oh... Nothing."

"I have never seen a normal girl waking at this time."

"Then you can tell that I am not normal."

"Really, you can tell me what you are doing."

"Actually, I was studying from my Spanish exam."

"At this time. Why?"

"Because I had not studied the whole year."

"What kind of girl you are, who forget about her exam."

"An irresponsible girl."

Karen giggled bit the turned her head towards her book.

"You know that in midnight you were sleeping very close to me," said Tala looking at the other side.

"Really, how close?" asked Karen.

"Your head was between my head and shoulder."

"Oh! I am sorry! Very very sorry!"

Karen face was turning deep red.

"It's O.K. I had no problem," said Tala meeting his eyes with hers.

"I can not talk now. I have to study a lot," said Karen with a worried look.

"Can I teach you?" asked Tala hesitatingly.

"Really!" exclaimed Karen.

"If you want."

"You know Spanish."

"Very well. I had taught my brothers and friends in Russia."

"O.K. Lets start."

===At 6 o' clock===

"What is the meaning of- contenta," asked Tala.

"Happy," answered Karen.

"O.K. Feliz cumpleaños."

"Happy birthday."

"Why are you wishing me? Today is not my bithday," joked Tala.

"Because you asked me," replied Karen.

"Then what is the meaning of Te amo?" asked Tala with a twinkle.

"Um... I love you," answered Karen.

"O.K you have learned everything."

"Thanks. Very very thanks."

Karen hugged him and gave a light kiss on his right cheek.

"Karen, will you be my partner in the prome like my friend," asked Tala.

"Sure!" exclaimed Karen.

"Why are you so excited?" asked Tala.

"Because Bridget was right and she won the bet," replied Karen.

"What bet?" asked Tala with a confused look.

"You don't have to worry," said Karen as she went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6: The Demolishing Exam**

"Hey Karen wake up," said Tala as he softly shaked Karen.

"What happened?" asked Karen rubbing her eyes.

"You have to give your exam," replied Tala.

"What is the time."

"8 o' clock."

"Oh no! I am late. Ms Keene will kill me."

Karen rushed to the bathroom. She quickly bathed herself and put on her dress. She put bread in her mouth and put her bag on her shoulder.

"Bye!" she said chewing her bread.

"Best of luck!" said Tala.

"Thanks!" she said and went out of the building.

===In The School===

"I reached in time," said Karen as she entered the class room.

"Hey Karen," greeted Kiara.

"Prepared for the test," asked Karen with a smirk.

"Yes. Like you are prepared," said Kiara.

"Yes, I am."

"You are joking right. You never prepare."

"Someone helped me. He is really a good teacher."

"Hi, Karen," greeted Tyson.

"Prepared for the Spanish exam," asked Karen.

"Oh no! I am gonna be killed," cried Tyson.

Karen giggled a bit.

"Hey hil, please help me. Please show me the answers of today's test," pleaded Tyson.

"No way, Tyson. You have to study on your own," scolded Hillary

"Settle down class," said Ms. Keene.

After some time the class settle downed.

"Excuse me Ms. Hiwatari. Will you please pass the question papers," said the teacher.

Karen started to distribute the papers.

"Hey Karen, Now who is this secret teacher of yours?" asked Karen.

"Let it be a secret," said Karen with a twinkle.

Karen finished her distribution and sat on her seat.

"Students, I have an urgent meeting. So, Mr. Coughin will take care of you all," said Ms. Keene she went out of the class room.

"Now who is this Mr. Coughin?" Karen asked Tyson.

"Actually he is a boring but strict teacher. Everyone fears him except Kai," explained Tyson.

"Mr. Granger will you please stop talking," said Mr. Coughin in a harsh tone.

"Yes, Miss means Sir," said Tyson in a nervous tone.

"This teacher is really a big trouble," thought Karen.

After some time.

"Awesome, Tala had really taught me very well. Like this I can get A+, then I don't have to give the next exam and I will get extra points," thought Karen.

"Hey Karen, can you tell me what is the meaning of contenta?" whispered Kiara.

"Happy," Karen whispered back.

"Thanks," said Kiara with a smile.

"Excuse me, you two girls. Meet me in detention," said Mr. Coughin.

"Oh no!" sighed Karen and Kiara.

"Hey Kai, I think your sister had got detention," said Tyson.

"So what," said Kai.

"You two, Mr. Granger and Mr. Hiwatari, meet me in detention," shouted Mr. Coughin.

"Hey Kai, sorry," whispered Tyson.

"Now you are saying in a low tone," said Kai with an annoying look.

===In Detention===

"I am sorry," apologized Tyson.

"What do you think I will forgive you! I have never got detention!" shouted Kai.

"Please Kai," Tyson again apologized.

"Hey Bridget, what are you doing here?" asked Karen.

"I got detention for day dreaming in class," said Bridget with a giggle.

"Karen, who is this girl?" asked Kiara.

"She's my teammate, Bridget Star," said Karen.

"Hi, Bridget. I am Kiara Hyuuga," greeted Kiara.

"Are you taking part in the championship?" asked Bridget.

"Yes I am an exchange player. First I will play with Starlight Bladers then with Lightning Darkness," explained Kiara.

"Hey Karen, I heard that you kissed Tala," said Bridget.

"You kissed Tala Valkov," shouted Kiara.

"Oh no!" cried Tyson as he heard Kiara's words.

"What happened to him?" asked Karen pointing towards Tyson.

"Leave him. Just tell me what happened?" asked Kiara with excitement.

"First tell me who told this," asked Karen.

"Bryan," replied Bridget.

"Now who told Bryan," asked Karen, confused.

"Of course, Tala," replied Bridget, getting impatient.

"First thing it was only a friendly kiss and although I kissed him lightly on his cheek," explained Karen.

"But why?" asked Kiara, getting more impatient.

"Because he helped me in studying Spanish," replied Karen.

"So, he is your secret teacher," said Kiara with a twinkle.

"You asked him for being your partner in the prome?" asked Bridget with excitement.

"No..." said Karen.

"But why?" asked Kiara with a sad look.

"Because he asked me," replied Karen.

The two girls screamed

"Stop it guys. I am only his friend and he asked to go with him by being his friend only," said Karen.

"Hey girls, will you please stop screaming," said Tyson.

"Sorry, I alone cannot control these girls," said Karen with a giggle.

"By the way with whom are you going?" asked Karen.

"Go where?" asked Tyson with a confused look.

"To the prome party, of course," said Karen.

"With no one," said Tyson looking at the other side.

"You should ask Hillary," advised Bridget.

"Are you joking! She would kill me. It's better to go alone," said Tyson, blushing.

"But your face doesn't tell this," said Kiara with a smirk.

"By the way with whom are you going, Kai," asked Karen, turning to Kai.

"That's none of your business," said Kai and turned around.

"He's going with his girlfriend," said Tyson.

"Are you joking...? My brother has a girlfriend," said Karen, laughing heartily.

"Her name is Luna Ruby Kaoru Hikari Hitaru but you can call her Kaoru," said Tyson.

"Name or Great Wall of China," joked Karen, still laughing heartily.

"Don't insult her," said Kai, rising from his seat.

"Come on Kai. It was only a joke," said Karen with a giggle.

"Hey Tyson, can you tell Kaira, Hillary and Desira to come to the Demolishers abbey for a girl's party tonight as the boys are going out. Kiara and Karen, you too are also coming," said Bridget.

"O.K. I will tell them," said Tyson.

"The party will end at ten," said Bridget.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7: The Selection Play**

===At School, Next Day===

-Karen's POV-

"Is fun?" asked Bridget.

"What fun?" I asked with a confused look.

"Living with Tala," suddenly Kiara popped out of somewhere.

"Can anybody change the topic," said I.

"Karen likes Tala," the two girls started singing.

Fortunately the class was too noisy, so nobody heard it. I think so. It is so embarrassing.

"Class, please settle down," said Ms. Keene as she entered the class.

In a few minutes, the class became silence. Only Tyson's snoring could be heard. The teacher went near Tyson's desk and slammed her hand.

"TYSON! What don't you change," shouted Ms. Keene.

"Um.. Ugh!" Tyson's sleep broke, too bad.

"Tyson, out of the class," the teacher shouted again.

Tyson quickly ran out of the class, before Ms. Keene could toast him like bread.

"So, students we will have a play," told Ms. Keene.

"Fun!" whispered Bridget to me.

"Um.. Whatever," I replied back.

"Students we are going to do Sleeping Beauty," announced Ms. Keene.

"Aww…" I reacted to the teacher's words.

"O.K. student's you will pick up your part from the hat… no exchanges… don't open them before I say," by saying this she walked with the hat around the class and each student picked up a red colored paper.

"Um… which part I got," I thought to myself.

"Student's now open your paper," declared Ms. Keene.

Everyone opened his or her paper.

-Normal POV-

"Hey Karen, what part did you get," asked Bridget.

"I have got the role of Prince Charming. Who is the Princess now? What's your role?" Karen replied and asked.

"Cool, I have got one of the fairies part," replied Bridget.

"Hey, Kai what part did you get," Karen leaning on his chair.

"The princess part," replied Kai with a smirk.

Karen had an anime fall from the chair.

"You can't be the princess. I can't kiss you. My whole life is ruined," Karen said with anime waterfall tears.

"Is there a kiss scene? Wait a second, you are the Prince Charming," asked Kai with bulging eyes.

"Yes, have you never read the story of sleeping beauty," shouted Karen.

"Oh no! My whole life is ruined," shouted Kai.

"Excuse me Kai and Karen, do you have any problem," asked Ms. Keene.

"Yes, I want to change my role," they both said together.

"No, you can't," she said.

"Then I am leaving the play," they again said together.

"Then you will fail," she said.

"O.K." they said with a groan and sit down.

"I am ruined," they thought together.

The two teens sighed.

"Student's take your script from here. We'll start our rehearsal from tomorrow," said Ms. Keene.

===After School While Walking Home===

"What the hell had come upon me," Karen complained the hundredth and one time.

"Com'on it is not so bad," said Kiara.

"You have got the fairies part. You have no idea what problem I am facing," said Karen still with a hot head.

"Anyways what part had Tyson got?" asked Bridget.

"He has got one of the fairies," answered Karen.

"Hehe…She will look beautiful," joked Kiara.

"And Hillary?" asked Bridget.

"The witch," answered Kiara.

"Perfect role for her. She does act like a witch," joked Karen.

"O.K. Our destination has come. So bye, meet you tomorrow in rehearsal," said Bridget.

"Bye," said Kiara.

"Why did you remember me of the rehearsal, it's so disgusting," shouted Karen.

"Com'on, it is not so bad," comforted Bridget.

Karen glared at Bridget.

"O.K. It's bad. Now relieved," said Bridget.

===Karen and Tala's Room===

"It's disgusting. It is unfair," Karen said as she entered her room not noticing Tala was there.

"Hey Karen what's up?" asked Tala.

"None of your business," shouted Karen.

"O.K. Now com'on, don't treat me like an enemy," said Tala trying to calm down Karen.

"The thing is that, in the school we are doing sleeping beauty, I am the prince charming, Kai is the princess, I can not change the roles, if I leave the play then I will fail and there is a kissing scene."

"Wait a second, you are going to kiss Kai, that will be really funny."

"I am in tension and you are thinking of joke."

Karen threw a pillow at Tala in frustration.

"O.K then what is your problem?"

"My problem is that he is my twin brother and if I kiss him the whole world will make fun of me and… I have never kissed anybody."

"I understand."

"Oh you don't understand and don't try to act smart."

"I am not trying."

Karen shot a death glare at Tala and went to take a shower.

After some time.

Karen came out in a towel wrapped around her frame.

"Oh shit, I forgot to take my clothes."

"So, you want to know how to kiss?"

"Um… Yes,"

Tala pinned Karen to the wall, holding her hands with above her head.

"Tala… What are you doing?"

"Teaching you."

He smirked and moved one of his hands and held the edge of her towel.

"Tala, we should not do this."

Just then the door opened and Bryan's mouth hang open. He quickly closed the door. Karen getting the chance got out of Tala's hand and tightened her towel.

"You are a big perv."

She got some clothes and went in to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8: Sleepover**

Karen got out of the bathroom glaring at Tala.

"I am sorry Karen. Please forgive me."

"There is no forgiveness to such an offence."

"Please. Please Please."

"O.k. But promise me not to do it again."

"The thing is that you are so sexy and…"

"Shut up Tala."

"Yes maam."

"I am not going to forgive you so easily. You have to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Take me somewhere, now."

"Where can I take you now."

"Anywhere you like."

"I can take you to the bed underneath me."

"Tala Shut up."

"O.K. I am sooooooooooory. What about candle light dinner."

"Nope."

"Um… What about pub."

"Perfect."

"Yes."

"Yes, what are you waiting for lets go."

===In The Pub===

-Karen's POV-

Wow I can't believe Tala owns a pub. Superb. Now I can come here without any charge. Hurrah!

"Tala com'on let's dance," I requested.

"No."

"You have to or I will not forgive you."

He nodded a yes in reply. I dragged him to the dance floor. Dude, He is a good dancer. I choose the right person to the prom. I think I like him… what the hell am I saying. I only like him as friend.

"Hey can nobody drink more than me," someone shouted among the crowd.

"Looks like a challenge," I smirked.

"You are not going to compete him right," Tala said.

"Let's see," I said to Tala. "I'm gonna defeat you boy," I said as I went towards him.

Soon shots of Vodka was placed in front of us. I started drinking. It seemed like there was no end till I heard a voice, "I give up." I grinned and then suddenly passed out and was falling from the chair. The last thing I remembered that a pair of strong arms caught me.

===FF to next morning===

-Tala's POV-

I heard Karen's yawn and turned around to see her waking up. "Um… what happened," she asked innocently. I blushed at the question. "No-nothing. You just passed out."

But actually happened was this……

===Flash Back===

"Oh… no she passed out," I said holding an unconscious Karen in my arms. I think I have to take her home like that. I carried her in bridal style to hire a taxi. At last a taxi stopped.

"To the demolition abbey," I said to the driver.

"Mmm…" It was Karen. I think she had regained her consciousness.

When I looked in her eyes it was still hazy from the effect of Vodka. She was still drunk. She crawled towards me and licked my lips. What? She licked my lips. I gently tried to push her away. It doesn't mean I did not wanted to do that with her but not in public.

She growled in frustration.

"Nice chick," the driver said.

"Shut up and drive," I shouted at him.

"O.k." he frowned.

Karen pounced upon me and started kissing my neck. I held both her behind her back and stopped her for doing that. She winced.

"Tala, let me go."

"No," I growled.

The new side towards her shut her up and I let go off her hands and she dozed beside me till she fell asleep again.

"Thank god."

But I was really enjoying that.

===End of Flash Back===

"Sure," she asked a little suspicious.

"Yea, trust me Karen," Tala said with an anime sweat drop behind my head.

-FF to tonight's sleep over-

"Tala did what?" Bridget.

"You heard what I told," Karen narrowed her eyes.

"Yay… but how."

"Now you want the demonstration from Bryan," Hillary teased.

Bridget blushed like tomato.

"So, whom are you going with," Karen asked Hilary.

"Um… with that dobe Tyson," Hillary answered rolling her eyebrows.

"Ohhh…. You think he is a dobe or you prince charming," Kaira teased her.

"Yes, he is a dobe.. and you Kaira have a crush on Lee of Ray's team," she said punching Kaira with a pillow.

"No, I don't," she blushed as she attacked Hillary with another pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT," Karen announced.

===With Tala and Bryan===

"Is there some thing going on between you and Karen," Bryan asked narrowing his eyes.

"I wish," Tala replied dreamily.

"The great Tala is in love," Bryan said teasingly.

But Tala was in such deep thoughts about Karen that he didn't notice Bryan.

"What will happen to our team now," Bryan said nodding his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9: Play Day = Disaster**

"I don't want to do this," Karen complained to Bridget.

"But you have to or you will fail," Bridget said nodding her head.

"Who the hell kisses her brother?"

"You will the first creature," Bridget giggled.

"Very funny," Karen rolled her eyes.

"Let's head to the school before it's too late."

"Like I want to."

"But I want to see fairy Tyson and laugh."

"He will look really funny."

-One the Road-

"Hey Hillary," Karen greeted Hillary.

"You are really going to kiss Kai!" Hillary said, suppressing a laugh.

"Don't remind me of that again."

"Why you wanted to kiss Tala," Kiara said coming out of no where.

"NOOOOOO, I don't," Karen shouted blushing a bit.

"Then why are you blushing," Kiara asked leaning closer to her face.

Karen backed away a little, "Err… because…my cheeks are red and it always looks like blushing."

"Lier."

"Whatever, who cares," she rolled her eyes and kept walking on.

"So, are you really going to kiss Kai? Kaoru will kill you."

"You mean that great wall of China that Kai's girlfriend."

"Yea."

"Dude, I am his sister, how can she jealous of me."

"She is a very overprotective one," Bridget said warning you.

"Oh… I'm sacred to death," Karen said jokingly.

"Oh, here comes the school," Hilary said looking up at the tall building.

-Inside the School-

"But Ms Keene," Karen argued.

"No Karen, if you don't want to fail then you have to do it," Ms Keene tried to explain.

"But, it's so disgusting."

"No, buts, Karen."

"But..."

"Shhh…."

"Ok, Ms Keene."

-FF to the Play-

"I the prince who is going to break you from your sleepiness," Karen narrated the lines.

'Uh… it's disgusting," she thought.

She leaned closer to Kai, the princess' face and held his shoulder then….

"Wake up bitch," Karen shook him by his shoulders.

"What the fuck, Karen," Kai shouted with his eyes wide open.

"See, you were sleeping for so many years, I woke you up just in seconds."

"But it was not in the script."

"Like you wanted to kiss me."

"No, I don't, you bitch."

"How dare you call me a bitch, you fucking dickless bastard."

The audience started laughing and the curtain slowly fell down.

-In Ms Keene's office-

"Karen Hiwatari and Kai Hiwatari, what do you think you have done."

"It's his/her fault," they pointed at each other.

"My fault? Huh… That was your fault," they stated at the same time.

"Stop you too. You have created enough scenes." Ms Keene scolded.

"Kai, you should have cooperated with me rather than insulting me," Karen yelled.

"You should have gone with the script," Kai replied with equal anger.

"I don't want to waste my kiss on you."

"Like I want to, you could have acted."

"But I wanted to make it special rather than just a plain love story."

"You too stop quarreling. Marks will be deducted from your exams," Ms Keene said angrily.

"But…" both of you tried to protest.

"Dismissed."

"But…."

"I said dismissed."

"Yes Ms Keene."

Both of them shot an angry glare at each other and went on your own ways.

-In your room-

"That disgusting Kai, I hate him," Karen shouted at the top of your voice.

"Really," Tala said as he came inside.

Karen jumped a little at the suddenly appearance of Tala.

"Yea, I hate him," Karen said with anger boiling.

"I don't think so, he is your brother."

Karen thought for a moment.

"I think I should apologize."

Karen dialed Kai's number on her cell phone.

After sometime.

Karen disconnected the phone line.

"So…" Tala asked.

"So what?"

"Everything ok."

"Yeah fine," Karen said as she went inside the blanket to sleep and drifted of to sleep easily.

"Goodnight," Tala said as he came near her and kissed on her forehead and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode -10**

"At last the day arrived," Karen sighed.

"Excited," Bridget grinned.

"Ya, of course."

"It's because of Tala, right?" Bridget teased.

"No, maybe," Karen blushed a little.

"Looks like someone is in love."

"Who? Who?"

"Silly, I am talking about you."

"No, I am not in love."

"Let's see."

= = =FF to the prom= = =

"Where is she?" Tala said impatiently.

"Calm down, lover boy," Bryan joked.

"Whatever," Tala rolled his eyes.

"Here she comes," Bryan pointed towards a cab.

Karen came out wearing a black strapless flowy dress which reached up to he mid thigh. The dress was sparkling with glittery flowers. Ear rings dangling and a little make up.

"Tala, down to earth," Bryan moved a hand in front of Tala who was gawking at Karen.

"Er… ya ya," Tala shook his head.

"Hey Tala, hi Bryan," Karen greeted.

"Hi Karen, have you seen Bridget?" Bryan asked blushing.

"Yea, she is inside."

"Ok, catch you later Karen."

"Hi Karen you are looking amazing," Tala complimented.

"Thanks Tala, you too are looking cool," Karen smiled.

They went to the party.

"May I have this dance," Tala bowed in front of Karen.

"Yea sure," Karen smiled as she took his hand.

After some dancing they sat on the chairs in front of the bar.

"You are as great as always," Karen said gasping for air.

"Thanks."

Karen checked her wrist watch.

"Oh god, it's too late. Tomorrow is our first match and still I haven't updated our blades. I have to go and update them now. Bye Tala. I had an amazing time with you," she said as she got up to leave.

Tala caught her wrist. "Please don't go. I… have something to tell you."

"Tell me whatever you want after tomorrows match," Karen freed herself from his grip and went home.

After some time.

Tala drank his tenth shot of vodka.

"She doesn't love me She doesn't love me. Why she doesn't," he kept mumbling.

He got up from his seat and shakily walked to the abbey.

-Karen's POV-

"I hope we win tomorrow's match," I stretched on the chair.

"I am excited," I got back to the last blade to update.

It is Tala's blade. Wolborg, his bit beast. His blade was quite strong. It's rare that I use my special attack.

"Balance Uniters, beware. We are going to sweep you off the floor," I chuckled at my own comment.

I think I have hurt Tala's feelings by coming out of the prom all of a sudden. I sighed. I think I should apologize.

What the hell! Am I really having feelings for him? Oh no, it can't be. He is just my team mate. Anyways, he also thinks me just as a friend. I shook my head from all that thoughts.

There was a knock on the door. It must be Tala. He would me happy to see his new blade. I clutched the blade in my hand and went to open the door.

"Tala, see your new bl…." I trailed off seeing his eyes.

Oh god. He was heavily drunk. His eyes were hazy.

"Tala how many shots have you drunk?" I asked sternly.

"None of your business," he growled.

I was in a little shock from his behavior. He sat on the bed glaring at me.

"Yes Tala, it's my business to take care of my teammates," I sat beside him.

He grunted. He pushed me on the bed and got over me.

"Ok, you want to take care of me. I have an idea," he said in a slurry voice.

He lowered his face to mine.

"What the hell you think you are doing?" I slapped him hard across the face.

He growled and pinned my hand above my head. I wiggled to get free. He lowered his head and kissed me fiercely. I tried to get free but he was too strong for me, Tears threatened to pour down my eyes but I held them back.

He tore my dress off. I was trembeling wearing just my undergarments. It is the worst day of my whole life. It is even worst than the day I left Kai. I am at the verge of breakdown. I just want to eat some poison and die. Tala Valkov, I swear you will burn in hell.

He snapped open my bra and pulled down my panties. "Tala, stop, please stop," I cried as I tried to push him off but he didn't stop tormenting me. He kneaded my breast and pumped his fingers in my pussy. Streams of tears rolled down my eyes. It seemed like he is blind to all my emotions.

He licked, he sucked, he touched, he bit me like I was some lifeless doll. My throat had become sore from crying but I couldn't just stop crying.

He got off the bed and I sat up. I thought he had stopped but I was wrong. He stripped down his cloth quickly and pushed me back on the bed and pinning me down with his body. His large shaft rubbed against my swollen clit and slid down to my entrance.

I was horrified at the size of him. I was sure that thing is gonna tear me apart. I cried out in protest but it went in vain. He smirked and slammed his cock painfully inside me. I was still a virgin. It hurt like hell. I screamed out in pain. i am sure others can hear it. Why can't they come and stop this.

He squirted his lust juices inside me. I am helpless but to cum with him. My soul didn't wanted to but my body didn't agreed with my soul. So, I had a huge orgasm. I will hate this day forever. He took himself out of me and laid beside me.

I laid on the bed limp.

"What the hell you have done?" I sobbed.

"You raped me. I will never forgive you," More tears rolled down my eyes.

"I will never forgive you," I mumbled till I fell asleep.

"Did you hear it?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, seems like they were having, you know what I mean," Bryan answered.

"No," Bridget replied sternly.

"Then you are trying to tell Tala was raping her," Bryan said, annoyed.

"Yes."

"It's ridiculous."

"Maybe you are right," Bridget sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 11: Tournament Begins**

Karen rubbed her eyes as she woke up. A jolt of pain rushed through between her legs. Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered last night. Her breathe hitched and heartbeat quickened. She gulped as she felt a hand around her waist. "I wish it's just a dream," she thought. She turned around with all her courage and saw the sight she was dreading to see. "Last night wasn't a nightmare. It was nightmare in reality," she babbled to herself and sighed.

She got into the bathroom and freshened herself. "How could he?" she said as she held the sides of the basin and started down. "How could he do that?" Anger was boiling in her heart. She clawed the sides of the basin. "How could he rape me?" She clutched a metal soap dish in her hand. "Me, Karen Hiwatari." Hatred was planted deep inside her heart. She threw the soap dish at the mirror in front of her and broke it into pieces.

She sighed seeing the pieces of glass falling on the ceramic basin. "I will ruin his life," she said with poison in her voice. She pulled her face up and saw the reflection in the broken mirror. Her eyes were red with crying. Tears were flowing continuously from her eyes down her cheek and falling down from the tip of her chin. "I am ruined," she fell on her knees on the cold bathroom floor.

= = =In 's Office = = =

Karen waited in the lobby for meeting the head of the BBA. She hid her face in the hair as she was crying still now. "Ms. Hiwatari," the assistant called. She dried her eyes and replied. "Yes." "You can meet Mr. Dickension now."

She opened the door slowly and stepped in.

Mr. Dickenson was sitting on his revolving chair. "Miss Karen, please take a seat." After she sat down he asked, "What's the matter?" "Actually… um… can I stay with Kai instead of … um Tala," she said with shattering voice. "Why any problem?" Mr. D raised his eyebrow. "No… I mean yes… I… um… please Mr. Dickenson," Karen had run out of words. "Ok, we have to replace you with another player before the legal time. You play today's match then you can join Kai's team. Is that all right with you," he said politely. "Ya yea, it's all right with me," Karen smiled for the first time in the day.

After sometime.

Karen entered her room that she shared with Tala. She without thinking anything started to pack her bag.

-Tala's POV-

"Did you two really not having sex, last night," Bryan asked suspiciously.

"No…no I think so," I replied. I really didn't remember what I did yesterday night. I went to Prom with Karen then she left then what happened? What the hell happened? Did it really happen? Is Bryan telling the truth? I think I have to ask Karen about this.

Without any further conversation with Bryan I went to my room. I heard Bryan babbling something but I didn't know what he was saying. I was too lost in my thoughts.

I opened the door and found Karen packing her stuff. Now I am confused. I went near her and touched shoulder. "Ka…whoa."

Before I could say anything, she punched me hard on my face. God, that hurts. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my bleeding nose.

-Karen's POV-

"What was that for? Don't act innocent, Tala Valkov," I shouted at him. He is such an asshole.

"Really Karen why the hell you punched me," he asked shamelessly. What the hell does he think he will get away with this acting? No Tala, you will pay for this.

"You bastard, you raped me last night, can't your small brain remember this much also," I said with venom in my voice.

-Tala's POV-

I stood still in shock. How can I rape her? She was joking. It's a joke. Yea, it's a joke. I laughed out. I saw there was a confused look on her face.

"Do I seem a joker to you," she shouted again.

"Karen, don't joke, this month is not April that you will make me fool," I smiled.

"Ouch," she punched me again. She really is strong.

"Damn Tala I am not joking. You raped me Tala. You raped me," she fell to the ground and started crying.

I really raped her. I knelt down beside her. "I am sorry Karen. I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk. I love you very much Karen and you leaving me last night that I couldn't bear. I am sorry, Karen. Please forgive me."

She rubbed her eyes and got up. I followed her. "You slut what do you think I will forgive you. You think you will get away with this. No Tala, everything is not gonna happen as you want," Her hatred was flowing out through her words like arrows which struck my heart deep inside. Every word of her was breaking my heart into pieces. I am losing the love of my life. I can't let that happen.

"Please Karen, I am sorry, I didn't mean it. I love you so much. I will do anything for you. Anything Karen. Please forgive me," I said tears swelling up in my eyes.

"These fake tears are not gonna work. I am leaving the team and joining Kai's team before legal time. Today's match will the last match I play with your team."

Her eyes were red from crying but they showed hatred and hurt. I can't live without her. She can't leave me. Why the hell have I drank so much yesterday. Now it's too late. Too late.

"Ok Karen as you wish but remember Karen, my love will not decrease for you."

"Ya ya, stop acting."

She said as she left the room. Left my team. Left my world forever. She will only live in my memories. In my fantasies. I let out a sigh. I have to get her back. I clenched my fists.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Tournament

-Karen' POV-

Last day. Last match. I am leaving the team. Nobody could have thought that coming back to beyblading will take such a turn in my life. Now I am so desperate that I coming back to my coward brother.

-Normal POV-

The cold water of the shower fell on her body and rolled down to the floor. If you see clearly then not only water is falling from her body but also stream of tears was falling down her eyes. She knelt down on the cold bathroom floor and wrapped her hands around her knees so that her knees were touching her chest. She buried her head in her hands.

-Tala's POV-

Last day. Last match. Karen is leaving the team. How the hell I am supposed to live without her. The only thing I can do is, waiting and waiting and more waiting. Maybe one day she would have feelings for me too. I sighed.

-Normal POV-

Tala leaned on the railing on the balcony. Droplets of rain falling on his face. He closed his eyes and felt the rain to get drowned in his beautiful moments with Karen. After that night she had completely turned to a different person. How he misses her mischievous smile. Her playfulness. Her everything. He got up from the railing and sighed again.

-Karen's POV-

How much of a slut is he? I grimaced as I got out of the bathroom to see Tala standing in front of me. Anger boiled in me but I completely ignored him. I wish to beat him down to death then and there. I wish he burns in hell. I got out of the room and closed the door with a loud bang to take out my frustration. Poor door.

-Tala's POV-

My eyes followed her as she ignored me. How many times will I ask her for forgiveness and how many times I will get punched? I will soon have to get a plastic surgery if this continues. I snapped out of her beautiful self as she banged the door. She is really very frustrated. Oh God what I am supposed to do.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. A little sleep will get me thinking better. Hmmm…today's match. I think Karen's opponent is in danger. She will surely take out her frustration on him. I smiled as I saw her playful smile fluttering in front of my eyes.

= = =FF to tournament= = =

A blade blew in the air and fell on the stadium floor.

"Bryan is the winner," the announcer shouted.

Bryan got back to his seat and giving a good luck sign to Tala. Tala turned to Karen to see any sign of happiness but he only saw a blank face and bitterness in her eyes. He sighed and walked to the bey stadium.

His opponent Ray was standing opposite to him with a smile. Tala was is no mood for playing around. He just wanted to finish the battle quickly. He didn't even care if he wins or not. He sighed deeply and got in position to launch his blade.

-Karen's POV-

I watched silently as his blade landed the bey dish. He seemed he is not in form. His blade was toppling. Ray was as strong as ever. Tala was going to loose. Unfortunately, Ray was a fair player. I wished that someone break him into pieces so that he would not be able to stand up again.

I was right. The match didn't even go for two minutes. Ray charged a blasting attack and threw Tala's blade out of the dish. His blade went flying just missing his head and clashing on the wall. I just wished that the blade crashed in his head.

I was the only hope for the team to win this match. I won't let the whole team suffer because of a bloody bastard. Tala returned to his seat. He tried to give me an encouraging smile but I just ignored it and went straight to the bey stadium and got in position.

-Tala's POV-

She ignored me. Ya, I know it's my fault that she is ignoring me but can't she just forgive me. Her opponent was Kevin. Pity on him. Her eyes were fiery like she was going to crush anyone at any moment.

After sometime the smoke cleared and only one blade was spinning. It was obviously Karen's blade, the Black Dranzer. Kevin's blade had landed beside him and it was in pieces. At least, his bit-beast got saved. He was standing there speechless.

Karen called back her blade and pushed her hands in her cargo's pockets and walked out of the huge stadium filled with numerous people. I can hear people shouting "Karen, you rock!", "I love you, Karen!" "Will you marry me Karen!" and other nonsense.

I just want to break their heads who were saying that illiterate words. The most stupid phrase was "Karen, I want to make sweet love to you!" I just want to catch hold of that dickless asshole and bury him alive.

I don't care if anyone believe it or not. Karen is only mine and I am only hers. No one will touch her ever. I have only got the right to touch her, to feel her and to love her. Anyone who even comes close to her will regret it heavily.

"Hey Tala," Bridget tapped on my shoulder and snapped me out of my thought. "Uh… huh?" I responded. "What's wrong with Karen?" she asked with worried eyes. I couldn't tell her the truth, right? Maybe I have to tell. "Um… I… nothing," I sighed. I just couldn't. "Ok I will ask Karen," Bridget smiled and walked away.

I swear Karen will win the world record for saying the greatest number of swears in one minute. I smirked.

-Karen's POV-

I walked through the busy streets of Japan. Everything went in a blur as I walked. I tried to remember my aim to live, to forget the past, to live happily… I heard someone calling my name as I snapped out of my thoughts and the blur became clear mass of people. I turned around to see a gasping Bridget in front of me. I waited for her to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she spoke out,

"Oi Karen, what's up with you and Tala?"

"Don't just take that asshole's name in front of me," I just shouted in her face. "He is a son of a bitch.

"Calm down Karen, what really happened? I mean you two were getting along quite well. It seemed like you two were in love."

"Psh… love with that dickhead. No way."

"Ok tell what happened."

I calmed down a bit and led her to a quiet café where random people wouldn't be hearing our conversation. I told her what the hell happened that night. Her expression was dangerous. She didn't even have the slightest idea that Tala could do this. In her words he is a decent guy. What a joke! Decent guy… no way.

"Maybe you are just over-reacting. He didn't do it intentionally," Bridget is trying too hard to make me forgive him.

"Bridget for the last time, I am not going to forgive him and I am dropping out of the team," I sighed.

"No way, you just can't. Ok not for me, stay in the team for Tala. He really loves you with all his heart. Believe me, Karen. He loves you," Another stupid attempt of Bridget to make me forgive that damn piece of garbage, named Tala.

This was getting too much. I was loosing my temper. I put down the cup of coffee on the table trying hard not to break it with my temper. "Bridget, you will always be my good friend but I can't say this about Tala," I spit out his name with venom in my voice. "We will still hang out even we are not in the same team, ok. I have to leave now. I have shifted my stuff already in Kai's house," I said it as calmly as possible.

"Ok then bye Karen. Hope to see you soon," she sighed at her failed attempt.


End file.
